Serendipity
by FabulousSleepyHead
Summary: An accidental meeting between 2, happened 13 years ago happens again. Is this fate or serendipity?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I'm FabulousSleepyHead and I'm writing this piece that I have been wondering for a long time. I haven't been writing fanfiction for a long time but I feel that I read a lot of other stories. I'm not a very original person so some idea I might have might be from another story and not necessarily accurate to the personalities of the characters (OOC) or the anime plots. For that I apologized. Also, I asked some authors if I could use some small details for their stories, I don't know if I have to or I'm not allowed to, I'm sorry but I'm so excited for this story - Now without further ado, here's the disclaimer; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rimiko Takahashi respectively.**

 **I'm trying a new way of writing so this might include many flashbacks so it might be confusing. Please bear with me.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

In a class room of young children, there is a little girl with black hair in deep concentration. Her eyes were intent on a piece of paper in front of her and her tongue was sticking out slightly. On the paper she wrote (in crayon)

My name is Kagome and I am 7 years old. In the summer, I met Sushi. Sushi is my friend and I like Sushi very much. We like to play tag. Love, Kagome 4/15/89

Kagome dropped her bright green crayon and quickly ran to the only adult in the room yelling "Suzuki-sensei! Kagome's done!" She joined into the crowd of other young children who also had their letters in hand. Ms. Suzuki smiled at everyone of them in closely inspected every single piece. "Ah Kagome? Who is Sushi?" Kagome smiled brightly and said "Sushi is my friend! His real name is Shuichi and he's really fun!" Ms Suzuki smiled kindly, "I understand Kagome. Why did you use green and not pink like Ayumi?" She only smiled brighter and said, "Because Sushi has green eyes! They're really pretty! Kagome likes green!"

 **Flashforward** **to March 2002**

Bright light filled the room and the sunlight seemed to wake the occupant of the bed. A young woman stirs and grumbles in her sleep, "Five more minutes. Five more minutes Mama." And flipped her pillow above her head. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "What was that dream? Who's Sushi?"

"Kagome! Souta! Come down for breakfast!" Mama yelled from downstairs. Kagome quickly collected her thoughts, "Coming Mama!" both of them yelled. She scrambled out of bed as fast as she could. When she stepped out her room, Souta quickly dashed through the hallway and down the stairs before she could blink. She obviously lost her morning contest again. Kagome slowly walked down the stairs in defeat and she watched her her brother devours the first plate of bacon. He won first dibs.

Kagome looked dejected as she sat down in her seat across from Souta. Souta gives her a wide triumphant smirk and Kagome could feel something snap. "That's it!" She tried to reach across the table and to Souta's face but her arms weren't long enough. Even when she stood. Grandpa Higurashi sat on the end of the table reading a newspaper, ignoring the two fighting siblings. Kagome tries to pinch her brother's face again but was stopped when she was calmed down by Mama Higurashi; who sets down a plate of udon. "Wahh Mama, looks good! Smells good too!" She sniffs the noodles and smiles as the steam envelopes her face. She places her hands together and says "Itadakimasu." Souta does the some but with a mouth full of bacon and eggs. She glares as she wipes off the crumbs he spit by accident.

Kagome slowly and happily enjoys her udon and brings her plate to the sink. Mama insists on doing Kagome's. "Mama?" Kagome starts. Mama Higurashi looks at her, "What is it?"

"Do you know who Sushi is?" Souta bursts out laughing; "HaHAha! What kind of name is Sushi? HaHAha is he your imaginary fri-" *cough* *cough* Grandpa pats him in the back. "Souta, how many times have I told you? Don't talk with your mouth full? You could choke!" Mama puts away the last dish, "Shuichi is a boy you used to play with at the park when you were younger. I think you were 5 or 6."

"Mama, I think I was 7." Mama thinks for a moment, "I suppose you're right, you were about that age, why do you ask honey?" Kagome looks slightly downward and plays with a rag, "I don't know, I had a dream last night where I kept talking about Sushi." Souta quickly cuts in, "Maybe you should get off your diet hahaha, you're already dreaming about food! HAhaha." Kagome quickly speed walked to behind Souta's chair and started pinching his cheeks. "Ow Ow Ow! Kagome! Let go! It hurts!" Kagome glowered at him and pinched harder, practically lifting him off his chair by his cheeks before abruptly dropping him. "That was for calling me fat!" She use a finger to pull a face at her brother before running upstairs to get changed. She wore a mint green blazer, a white button down shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt. She ran downstairs holding her clutch with some money and her handphone. "I'm heading off to work! See you guys later!" She quickly pulled on her flats and ran out the door.

Kagome works at the Tokyo Museum where she is a curator. When the well cut her off from the Feudal Era, she wanted to hold onto the past (literally.) She majored in history and interned at multiple museums. With her love for history, she quickly became the curator. Occasionally, she would donate some artifacts from the shrine to the museum.

She arrives promptly to work and as she enters the staff room, she encounters the director. "Higurashi-san." He addresses. "I have big news! We are temporarily transferring you to Kyoto!"

* * *

 **Kagome is born in 1982 so she would be 7 in 1989.**

 **It's April because school is just starting and they just finished the Japanese equivalent of the American summer break.**

 **I'm sure you guys can take a guess on who Sushi is.**

 **It's 2002 so Kagome would be 20.**

 **Souta 14 since he was born in 1988, 6 years younger than Kagome. I based him off of my brother so please ignore the OOC'ness.**

 **I assume that Yu Yu Hakusho takes place in Kyoto because 1. Kurama and Hiei are named after mountains in Kyoto,**

 **Anyways, I'm long winded, please review and give any advice you can! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again, obviously since this is my account and my story. Sigh, I don't know how I started another fan fiction when I barely started this. Its called First Comes Love. Its KurKag so I hope you'll check it out sometime. Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Recap to Chapter 1**

"Higurashi-san." He addresses. "I have big news! We are temporarily transferring you to Kyoto!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"What?" Kagome starts, obviously shocked. "But sir, my work is here. How can I go to Kyoto?"

The director stares at Kagome. "You can take a train or a bus if you'd like." He says dryly, causing Kagome to blush in embarrassment. "You know what I mean sir." The director sighed. "Our friend; The Kyoto National Museum, wants to borrow the artifacts in your department. Here's a list of the artifacts that they will be borrowing, some of them are donations from your family. You are the one in charge of them so of course, you would be in Kyoto and stay there as long as the artifacts." The director continued without leaving any room for argument. "We also prepared where you would be staying of course. We'll send you the address tonight and you will be leaving tomorrow. You are free to go home and pack" And he left; leaving a speechless Kagome behind.

 **YYHxIY YYHxIY YYHxIY**

At home, Kagome packed her things into a large suitcase that could possibly fit her. She tried and it did. It was a bright green color. Lojel Groove Frame Large Luggage was what the tag read. On her bed lay two casual dresses. One was a fit and flare in white where its tag said 'Armani Collezioni Sleeveless Textured A-Line Dress, Ivory. The other was a mint green dress that says 'ASOS Premium Skater Dress In Broderie With Bow Back.' Kagome needed most of the space in her suitcase for her soaps and shampoos. The door opened and Souta peered in and saw Kagome's face in contemplation. "Hey Kagome, what're you thinking about?" He asks; still standing at the door, munching on a potato chip. "I'm trying to decide which dress to bring. My suitcase is practically full." **Crunch**

"Kagome." He walks up to her, don't think too hard. Don't force what's left of your brain to run away." He tried to run but he wasn't fast enough. He couldn't even take a step away before Kagome grabbed him into a chokehold. "Say Uncle!" Kagome yelled. "NEVER! MOMMY!" Souta squealed. **~Silence~** South started sweating and could feel Kagome stare at him intensely. He could feel evil waves practically radiating off of her.

"Momma can't help you now twerp. Now you're gonna get it!" She tossed him into her bed despite the dresses that were already there. Souta yelped and started to laugh. Kagome laughed too but maniacally as she ran her fingers along her little brother's sides. Souta was laughing so hard, he started crying and squealed as he tried to escape his demonic sister. He managed to run through the hallway and down the stairs before he was stopped by Kagome in the living room. He continued to squeal as loud as he could to catch the attention of Grandpa or at least Mama. Mama didn't even blink or turn her eyes away from the TV that they're blocking; "Kagome." She froze and Souta smirked. _She's gonna get it now._

"Let him go. You'll have plenty of time to kill your brother when you come back." Souta blanched from the suggestion and Kagome smiled brightly. "Okay Mama!" And gave Souta one last pinch before running back upstairs. Souta followed; creating a fuss. Downstairs, Gramps and Mama both share the same fond smile. It was nice to hear two sets of laughter again.


End file.
